The Date
by PandaN00b
Summary: Riza's on a date, with someone who is not the colonel. Roy got jealous from learning about this and must confess before it's too late! Might be OOC. Royai One-shot.


**A/N:**

This is my first fanfic so please be nice :) I apologize if the characters are OOC

Please R&R no flames please. T for language

**Disclaimer:**

I do not own FMA/FMAB Arakawa sensei does, I only own the plot.

* * *

Roy looked around angrily shoving his hands into his pockets. 'Where the hell are they?!' he thought looking around the park.

He was searching for none other than his trusty subordinate, Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye. The only woman who made him melt and whom made his heart flutter.

The alchemist groaned frustrated. 'Where did the stupid guy take her,' he thought running a gloved hand through his silky black hair. He had found out that his lieutenant is on a date today in the park.

He was upset, angry, and jealous. He wished he should of have confessed before she was taken. Now he needs to confess.

Roy searched around more and soon found them at a park bench talking. He smirked. 'So there you are'

His heart fluttered at the sight of her. Riza's shoulder-length blonde hair was down, a purple sundress that was perfect for her figure, she wores wedges, and just simple makeup.

'Just beautiful,' the alchemist thought dazed.

He walked towards the couple. He then noticed the rarest thing.

Riza was smiling.

'How rare,' he thought.

Once Roy had reached the couple he had plastered on a smile and spoke with a hint of venom in it,"Well, hello Lieutenant, dates over, need you at the HQ!" He then shifted his eyes over to the man glaring at him and back to Riza who was shock but still kept a neutral expression and turned to face him. "What's the problem, sir, can't it wait, it's only lunch break, and I'm on a date?" she asked.

He grimaced," Just come." "No," she replied bluntly. "It's an order," he growled. "I cannot obey that order sir." Roy started to get annoyed,"Damn it Riza you're coming with me!" He then grabbed her arm dragging her away from her date farther into the park and stopped on a bridge over a pond**(A/N: Must have been a big pond, lol. I was gonna put lake but then lakes are big.)**.

"Sir, let me go," she said struggling to get free from his grasp. He then let her go. "Permission to speak freely sir?" she asked. "Permission granted," he said nodding.

She then slapped him and yelled," What the hell Colonel." She was seriously pissed. Roy's hand automatically went up to touch the bruised cheek and winced at the pain.

He then reached out and grasped a bundle of her hair and spoke," I don';t want you with some other guy-" he hesitated,"I love you Riza, you are and will always be mine." He let go of the bundle of hair and embraced her. Riza was just speechless.

She then smiled warmly and returned his hug. She looked up and said," I love you too."

Roy smiled. Onyx eyes met amber. Their faces just inches away. He leaned in closing the distance pressing his lips onto hers, closing his eyes. 'Finally.'

Riza responded to the kiss leaning in deeper and wrapped her arms around his neck closing her eyes. 'Finally.'

It was a peaceful kiss until they heard a familiar voice .

"Its about time!" They both separated and turned to see a grinning Hughes. "Finally you confess!" he exclaimed. He then help up a camera," I even got it on camera!"

Riza and Roy looked and each other shocked, then back at Hughes. Riza took out her gun from the holster strapped on to her thigh and clicked off safety. Roy had positioned his his fingers ready to snap. 'Shit,' they thought. Then glared," Delete it Hughes."

Seeing that he was in danger he ran.

They chased after the poor alchemist shooting at him and snapping flames at him completely destroying the park.

* * *

with Riza's date:

The poor guy was just sitting there waiting for Riza to come back when he spotted her with a gun shooting at a poor man. He sweat dropped,'She's a monster...' He then noticed that she was also holding hands with man from earlier and noticed he was an alchemist and gave up on her. 'Monsters...'

* * *

**A/N: Thank you for reading, hope you enjoyed it!**

**Please review! No flames please! This is my first fan fic so please take it easy on your reviews thank you.**


End file.
